Awakening
by Pichi Wo
Summary: Kyo has an unusual dream... Chapter 8: Kyo learns that Mayuchansensei is SCAAAARY! Meanwhile, Stage 4 gets a LEETLE out of hand... KxY, yaoi of course.
1. Prologue

This is meh first ficcie. I've read a bunch though. And this is based on manga 1-11. I'm not going to give Akito a gender till volume 18, where the chapter that theoretically exposes Akito as a woman will most likely show up.

Kyo's going to be occ, cuz the dream he has changes him so dramatically.

So I don't own Furuba. If I did, the end would be... actually, that'll be a fanfic idea itself, I guess. I'm going to make you wait for it. I'm like, so evil. And stuff.

Mike Pack: Shut up.

Me: You're a _rude_ little koala, aren't you?

Mike Pack: I'm going to _hurt_ you if you don't stop babbling.

Me: You're a soft little stuffed animal. What can **you** do to me?

MP: Five words. DISASTER AT THE WEDNESDAY MATINEE!

Me: NOOOO!

Prologue

Kyo was asleep. Unusual for the night of the full moon. But it was monkeying with him in other ways...

You see, Kyo was dreaming. No ordinary dream either. He was dreaming of Yuki.

Yuki. Yuki walking. Yuki laughing, seen through a window. Yuki sneering, Yuki smiling, Yuki staring off into the distance. Yuki kicking Kyo through the wall with no effort at all. Yuki digging in the garden when he thought no one was watching. Yuki happy, Yuki sad, Yuki everything... and beautiful. Yuki was as beautiful as the snow that named him, as beautiful as the spring that came after it.

Yuki... was beautiful.

Kyo woke, sitting up, clutching at the sheets. Yuki... beautiful? Why...? How...

And then he knew how, knew it as well as he knew his name... he loved Yuki, body, mind, and soul, and he had for a long time. How long? He didn't know... but the love was the truest thing he knew.

-End... for now...-

Me: Short and sucky.

MP: -nods sagely-

Me: Don't make me _flush_ you!

MP: You said it first.

Me: That doesn't mean you have to agree!

MP: Can you stop me? _Matinee!_

Me: ACK!

MP: Review... or else Pichi gets it on Wednesday!

Me: PLEASE!

MP: Plushie power. Peace out.


	2. Chapter 1

I'm baaack! I don't own Furuba and all that.

Me: It's shorter this time...

MP: You still suck.

Me: Oh, shaddup.

Awakening, Chapter 1:

Yuki's POV:

Kyo was really starting to creep me out. I kept sensing him behind me, following me, but whenever I turned around, he -or someone, at least- had already run off. At least then he stopped for a couple of hours...

I couldn't go to the secret base today, if he'd kept following me... and the cabbages needed to be picked or they'd rot. I had to get him off my tail... which meant I'd need a plan.

I went to my room to wait. Sure enough, every five minutes, he passes my room. In fact, it's so regular it's creepy... but that just makes it easier.

I get up from the desk, and got to the wall next to the door, and wait for him to come by. Five... four... I can hear him coming... 2... 1...

I slam open the door and pounce on him.

"MERAAAAAAGGH!"

"I KNEW it was you!"

"W-what?"

"Don't play dumb! You've been acting weird all day! STOP STALKING ME!"

"I'm not stalking you!"

"NOW YOU'RE NOT!

Shigure opened the door to his study and saw me pinning Kyo. "Ooh! How sweet! Could you not 'do it' in the hallway, though?"

"Shigure, don't be a perv," I said, about to kill him.

Just before I did, though, Kyo asked me, "How did you know it was me?"

I looked down at him. He was blushing, and was trying to roll out of my pin.

"Hello? How?" he asked.

And I realized I couldn't answer his question.

Kyo's POV:

Dang. Was I that obvious? I hadn't even realized I was following him myself, until he whipped around and looked for me the fist time. But I did keep following him. I couldn't resist. It was hard keeping my eyes off his beauty for even an hour...

I rubbed my shoulder. Prince Yuki, so strong... I'm never going to keep him from noticing if I keep thinking like this. So, basically, I have to start acting normal. What was normal like again? Nothing's normal with a Prince around... KAMI-SAMAAA! When did I get so romantic?

...that's a stupid question. Last night.

-The Endness-

Me: Lol.

MP: Also short and sucky.

Me: Don't make me get an excorsist.

MP: I'll just blast him with voodoo.

Me: You're evil!

MP: I know. Doesn't it rock?

Now for the reviewer-loving!

Penguin Child Osaka-chan: Thank you! Is "No firm plot basis" a bad thing? ; Sorry... But YOU'RE MY FIRST (and only) REVIEWER! glomps


	3. Chapter 2

Awakening

It's meee! I'm going to start doing my reviewer love here.

BakaDen: Thanks! Kyo's so helpless...

Miko-Chatlover: I hear ya, I hear ya. I hear Mike Pack bothering me about it too... Whoops! ACK! I'm being mean, I'm sorry! But anyway, I will make this one long... (er.)

I don't own Furuba... (much later: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist either...)

Chapter 2

Yuki's POV

Yuki was tired. Reeally, reeally tired. He'd stayed up all night wondering about Kyo's question... and wondering why the freak it was so friggin' important to him! So what if he recognized Kyo's aura... his sounds... his scent...

Yuki's mind scurried away from THAT thought. Ugh! Well, he had been living with Kyo for quite a long time... it would make sense for him to recognize Kyo... right?

It was six in the morning on a Sunday, he'd been awake till one thinking about this, he was STILL thinking about it... and he wasn't a morning person anyway! Such a HEADACHE...

There was only one thing to do, Yuki decided. It was going to be difficult, and require much courage. But it was the only way out of this problem.

Kyo's POV

Kyo was sitting in his room, surrounded by balled up stick figure pictures of his lovely Prince. He sighed irritably. The hell... why couldn't he draw? He supposed it might be because he spent his entire childhood training in martial arts...

Which reminded him. The cage. He couldn't beat Yuki now! He'd feel every blow upon his beloved upon himself a million times over...

"URRRGH! I'm so freaking MUSHY all of a sudd-"

That's when he felt his hand catch on fire. Guess he wasn't kidding about the million- times over thing.

Yuki's POV

"OWWWWWWWW!" Yuki screamed. The teapot slipped off the table where he had flung it a couple of seconds ago; it hit the ground and sent a little tidal wave of boiling water across the linoleum floor. Not wanting to burn himself any more than he already was, he jumped up onto the counter. Fortunately, he missed the stove... which was still on.

Kyo came rushing into the room, clutching his hand... the same hand Yuki burned. ODD, Yuki thought, but before that solidified, Kyo started yelling at him.

"YUKI YOU IDIOT! Didn't Shigure ban you from the stove a couple of MONTHS AGO?"

"I was tired!"

"Well, you'd better be awake NOW!"

He was. He was VERY awake, in fact. The pain had pushed it out of his head, but the sight of Kyo brought it back. Why was he so familiar with every facet of Kyo's being? And why was Kyo the first downstairs? He could hear Tohru and Shigure coming down, but Kyo came down almost before Yuki had stopped screaming. And why...

Why did that make him so happy? Happy that it was Kyo running around, getting a mop, turning off the stove?

The part of his brain that dealt wiht logic woke up when Tohru came in. Of course! It would make her happy that Yuki and Kyo could tolerate each other.

And thoroughly ignoring the part of his brain dealing with truths, he went up to his room, put an ice pack on, and went to sleep.

-The end... IS NOW! AHAHAHAHA!-

Me: It's LOOONGER!

MP: ... It's still short.

Me: Short like Ed!

MP: DUCK!

Me: Where?

Ed: I will KILLL YOOOOU! DON'T CALL ME AN INSIGNIFIGANT INSECT THAT NEEDS A LADDER TO MAKE IT ACROSS THE CRACKS IN THE BATHROOM TILES!

Me: I DIDN'T SAY ANY OF THAT!

MP: Uhh... riiight.


	4. Chapter 3

I DON'T OWN FURUBA!

Sorry for the wait! Apparently, I made an infraction. Should "OOCness" have been M? u

Reviewer lovin'!

AirbenderSora: Thankies! -gives you a little paper ball that, when un-balled, reads "HOW TO BE KYO AND SEMI-NORMAL FOR HIM ANYWAY LIST"- I hate writing long chappies too... practice makes perfect, I guess!

Miko-Catlover: -nods- Yup. Yuki can't feel Kyo's pain, though... I WUV LLAMAS! Lynxes too!

aranimanga23: If I don't listen to Mike Pack, he'll unleash a voodoo tornado upon me!

MP: Yup, yup. I've got blackmail!

Me: Male smurfs turn purple when you choke them. Females beat the livin' daylights outta ya. shivers NOT THE NAILS!

MP: He actually tried it. Idiot...

Me: HEY! My psychiatrist says I'm doing better!

Return to Normality

Kyo's POV

Kyo was sitting on the floor surrounded by balled-up pieces of paper. Not drawings, this time. He'd had to give up on those. He'd also had to burn them. Shigure had already obtained one yesterday, it seemed. He kept asking if Kyo would like drawing lessons, as he couldn't exactly tell-

Kyo shoved the annoying dog's voice out of his head. That voice drove him NUTS. It sounded EXACTLY like Miroku's from InuYasha... and it was all too fitting. Kyo had said that to Shiugure once, according to Hatori, who subsequently had to wipe both of their memories.

So what was he doing again?

He read the title of the paper. It said: "HOW TO BE KYO AND SEMI NORMAL FOR HIM ANYWAY LIST." Kyo frowned at the last word. List? Then he remembered- he'd been trying to write a list of things he could to look normal. The title still made no sense, though. He felt sure it needed some punctuation.

He balled that up, too, just for the heck of it. Then, for some crazed reason, he decided to ambush Yuki with it.

He flattened against the wall... and waited...

Yuki's POV

First... there was darkness, nothing. Just... a... stage? That was probably it. Especially because seconds after he thought it, a spotlight lit on the floor.

Then the actors came, somersaulting into the spotlight: an orange rat with red eyes and _huge_ ears, and a gray cat with purple eyes and frikkin' _tiny_ ears. They immediately began wrestling... and ... laughing?

First, the rat gained the lead, giving the cat a noogie, as the cat laughed delightedly. _Masochist_, thought Yuki. But then the cat rolled over, and began softly batting the rat back and forth... both of them laughing like delighted toddlers. _Whaa_..?

The cycle went on, the two playfighting, jumping, rolling... doing evertything but being fundamental enemies. They went faster and faster, into a blur of smoke-and-fire fur.

Then the air around Yuki's senses spoke; his own subconscious. And it said:

_WHO IS THE CAT? AND WHO THE RAT?_

Yuki looked, and could not tell.

_Is there a moral to all this?_ he asked.

The invisible subconcious opened its invisible mouth...

and was interrupted by, _BRRRRRRING! BRRRRING!_

The ringing continued, ripping the cat... rat... thing to shreds, the blood forming Akito, making that horrible ringing.

Yuki woke up screaming.

Kyo's POV

Why the heck was Yuki screaming?

Yuki's POV

Yuki got dressed, shuddering at the memory of the dream. He couldn't remember much of it... except that the alarm clock had turned it into a nightmare.. mornings are nightmares... alarm clocks are personifications of the kami no shini...

Continuing on that train of thought, Yuki opened the door and took a step into the hallway...

and was immediately assaulted by a paper ball. Kyo, laughing maniacally, ran down the hall.

Yuki picked up the ball and looked at it.

He stood there for about five minutes before the event registered.

Yuki is NOT a morning person.

-The End, says I!-

Me: I'm proud of myself! It's niiice and lonnng.

MP: -barfs in the corner-

Me: Oh, come ON!

MP: Not even all that long.

Me: Well, it's long-_er_!


	5. Chapter 4

SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG! I've been banned from the computer for like FOREVER. I'm back on now, though.

MP: Oh, and that makes your poor tortured readers sooo happy.

Me: Hey! Are you insulting my writing?

MP: As a matter of fact, I am.

Me: Well, if it's so bad, why do I HAVE any readers, huh?

MP: Well, why do you think they do?

Me: Um, cuz they're nice?

MP: No. They're all masochists. Your writing gives them their pain fix.

Me: I TOLD YOU TO STOP INSULTING MY READERS!

So, like, yeeah. I don't own Furuba.

REVEIWAH WORSHIP!

Miko-Catlover: Uh... it's a copy of Kyo's list... you know, what said "HOW TO BE KYO AND SEMI-NORMAL FOR HIM ANYWAY LIST"? And yes. I am a guy.

MP: Male, male, male.

Me: Must you rub it in?

MP: Yes.

Me: Anyway, have another one.

XO'MagickMoon'OX: I LOVE YOU!

MP: They're just being merciful...

Me: Urusai!

MP: -readies a voodoo vortex-

Me: AAUGH!

MP: ON WITH IT!

Me: But first, have a paper ball.

Awakening, Chapter 4

Yuki's POV

Yuki stared at the paper ball.

_Why.. what?_, he thought incoherently.

He opened the paper ball, and it read, "HOW TO BE KYO AND SEMI-NORMAL FOR HIM ANYWAY LIST." He stared at the last word for a couple of seconds, but it was no use. It still made absolutely no sense. Then it dawned on him: it wasn't Kyo who wrote this! It was an alien who was going to kill Kyo and impersonate him! Kyo must know about it but hypnotised not to talk about it! That was why Kyo threw it to him- IT WAS A MESSAGE! He, Yuki Sohma, must SAVE THE WORLD FROM EEEVIL ALIENS!

Yuki is REEEALY not a morning person.

Then it occurred to him that Kyo had ATTACKED him.

That.. that IDIOT...

Kyo's POV

Tohru served Kyo some ramen. (A/N: Ramen is not a breakfast food, is it? Gomen nasai...)

"Thanks, Tohru"

"Oh, you're quite wel-"

"THAT STUPID CAT!"

Flee from the wrath of YUUUUKIIIIII!

An angry, sleepy Godzilla-in-training thundered down the stairs, and hurled a paper ball at Kyos ramen with a great "URRRRAHHH!" The paper ball hit Kyo's chopsticks, which flipped over, taking the bowl of ramen with it. As Yuki laughed evilly, the ball bounced up and hit Kyo in the eye. Kyo fell backwards, intercepting the bowl of ramen. The chopsticks held the ramen in Kyo's hair, and the bowl sat itself neatly on top of his head.

There was a moment of silence and Kyo landed on his butt.

It occurred to Kyo how stupid he must look.

Yuki's POV

Yuki stopped laughing, and looked at the "hat" and "hair" held in place by chopsticks. He thought of laughing...

but then he thought again. _Kami-sama, I've awakened a monster!_

Then...

Kyo began to laugh.

He fell backwards and rocked back and forth with the force of his mirth, and tears leaked out from beneath his eyelids.

Yuki discovered a previously unknown emotion towards Kyo: concerned. He could fling Kyo against a tree hard enough to break his neck and not give another thought to him, send him through the roof of the second floor and promptly forget about him in favor of lunch, but Kyo sitting here, right in front of him, completely humiliated, and honestly laughing... that was scary. Yuki became terrified for Kyo's sanity.

Tohru looked as worried as he felt.

"A-are you alright, Kyo?"

Kyo laughed again. "Alright? I'm WONDERFUL! It's been too long since I've laughed like that!" He turned to Yuki, and with great effort, assumed a straight face. "Brilliant aim, Yuki." He bowed, and immediately, began laughing once more. "Domo arigato, Yuki. You're hilarious when you need coffee. Just don't brew it yourself this time, 'kay?"

He began laughing even harder, and walked outside.

Yuki stood there, stunned. _Did... did Kyo just... THANK me?_

"Indeed he did, desu!" Yuki started. Evidently he said that out loud. He watched himself more carefully, and continued thinking.

He.. was so friendly, so genuinely kind and easygoing. And he treated Yuki as a friend. It was so easy, natural... almost...

_Pleasant._

That woke him from his thoguhts. He'd been staring at the ground, and he suddenly realized that the paperball was missing from the ground... as well as something else!

Yuki ran to the door, and shouted, "Kyo! Wait!"But Kyo was too far away.

Tohru looked at him questioningly.

Yuki sighed. "He still has the ramen on his head."

-Endy-

LOL! That was fun to write. Longer, too. Yuki's thinking more and more about Kyo. I guess Yuki loved Kyo all along.

MP: Ah, yes. The "Phantom Attachment," falling in love with absolutely no provocation.

Me: Shut up! I can't control it! It's just turning out like that!

MP: Whatever.

Me: So...

Mini-Glossary of the GREAT LANGUAGE!

Kami: god.

-sama: honorific meaning "lord"

Domo: an "amplifier," modifying a word to mean the same thing but more so

Arigato: thank you

Kyo's going to be mortified come next chapter... soo out of character. Should I add Tohru POV's? Say 'yes' or 'no' in reviews. Shigure's had almost no lines so far... he's going to have his own POV next chapter.

Well, love y'all!

-Pichi Wo


	6. Chapter 5

WORSHIP ME EVEN IF THIS WAS AN UNGODLY WAIT!-goes muahaha upon seeing zombie reviewer hordes-

MP: -snaps fingers-

Me: Aw, SH¹-gets run over by hordes of giant zombified radioactive koala pirates!-

Hordes of zombie-reviewers: RUN AWAY! (run away! run away!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. Nor do I own Monty Python.

Koala Hordes: Hey, I thought we ran over him already!

Me: -screams like a little girl-

MP: You chauvinist PIG!

Monty Python Cast: GET ON WITH IT!

Awakening, Chapter 5

MP: Hey, what about the reviewer worship?

Me: Oh, yeeeaaaahhhh!

REVIEWAH WORSHIP!

half-demon628: Can I call you Hanyou? Have a paper ball!

Miko-Catlover: MC, DAHLING! Always wanted to say that. Anyway. I would love it if someone would give me a surgeon general's warning saying: "Taking this fanfic with food may result in blockage of the windpipe, hypo-oxygenic reaction, and loss of consciousness. Side effects may include seizures of the diaphragm, resulting in loud, repetitive outbursts of air." Hint, hint...

MP: You're forgetting something...

Me: Oh, yeah! Have YET ANOTHER paper ball!

Yuki-and-kyo-are-hot: Nice username. You're the second person to mention mornings... could there be a CONNECTION! Anyway, Tohru's not so bad... besides, her viewpoint could be useful. One abstains, one says yea, and one says nea. I break the tie!.. We shall have her viewpoint. Have a paper ball!

SesshyGirlFluffy: You're already dead. Aren't you. Have a paper ball anyway.

XO'MagickMoon'OX: The Kami (Mekami?) no Shonenai LIKES MY FIC! -dies of happiness-

MP: Okay, now you can start.

Me: Yes, sir...

Awakening Chapter 5

Shigure's POV

"Lalalalalaaaaaaaa!" Shigure sang, skipping along the path. Upon seeing Yuki, he stopped.

"Konnichi wa, Yun-Yun!"

Yuki sighed. "Don't you start!"

"Start what, Yun-Yun-chibi-chan-suke?"

"THAT," Yuki hissed.

"Aren't you a little young to know about THAT?"

"Never mind..."

Shigure suddenly brightened. "Oh, that reminds me!"

There was a pause.

Yuki sighed, and took the bait. "Reminds you of what?"

Shigure was suddenly all seriousness. "Have you noticed anything... _strange_ about Kyo-kun lately?"

Rather more flustered by this question than he would care to admit, Yuki stammered out, "Uh, well, no... I mean yes!"

Shigure made a mental note of Yuki's... ahem... unusual behavior.

He then immediately became all hyper again. "SO HAVE I!"

Lowering down to a whisper, he confided.. uh... confidentially, "I think he's sick."

Which, technically, wasn't a lie. It would be more specific to say he thought Kyo was lovesick, but he wasn't going to do that.

"Lalalalalaaaaaa..."

Yuki watched him skip off.

Forget drunk. Shigure was on _crack_ today...

-a-b-c-d-

Shigure, of course, had it figured out. Kyo was madly in love with Yuki, and Yuki was beginning to be. But not fast enough. gotta speed it up... gotta have a plan...

A PLAN! Shigure's eyes lit up... then started glittering...

An hour later...

Shigure looked over his plan. It was a good plan. Make that brilliant. A brilliant, beautiful plan. Admittedly, he had forgotten its purpose five minutes into it, but it was nonetheless a good plan.

Commence Phase One...

Kyo's POV

Kyo sat on the bed, beginning to prepare himself for sleep. It had been a long, stressful day. Between the ooc-ness and walking out in public with ramen on his head...

and don't forget the lightbulb factory...

Kyo began trembling and rocking back and forthe. Actually, maybe it would be better if he DID forget about that...

He lay down on his bed and began his calming breathing. Sleep was mere seconds away.

Then...

A figure lowered itself in front of the window. Before Kyo could do more than gasp, the figure spoke.

"Yuki knows something's up!"

Kyo jumped up and ran to the window, to find nothing but a drawing of a dog next to a jellyfish... signed...

"Ihcterug?"

Kyo stopped.

Then screamed, "SHIIIIIIII-GUUUUUUU-REEEEEEEE!"

-The end has come forth from the startside of time!-

A/n Heheh... sorry for being late?

MP: -murders author repeatedly- YOU IDIOT!

Me: Ehehe... well... hope you like it...

Footnote 1: I was going to say "Shenanigans," if you must know.,


	7. Chapter 6

The Meep poke are ME!

MP: You get weirder everyday.

Me: Tankoo!

REVIEWAH WORSHIP!

Thanks to you all! I love y'all! It makes me feel ALLL betterer when I read your reviews!

Black Water-Fox: I shall call you Llama. And yes. I am a GUY. Not a chick. I hate that word. One of my best friends-who-are-girls uses 'chick' all the time, and it makes me twitch. Can't imagine why. Have a paper ball.

MP: Chick chick chick.

Me: That's just disturbing.

XO'MagickMoon'OX: THE GREAT AND POWERFUL MEKAMI³ NO SHONEN-AI SAMA WANTS ME TO UPDATE! I AM NOT WORTHY!

And yes, I checked, it is definitely MEkami-sama. Meh fave reviewah! Plushies are on request. But don't ask for a specific one; I shall determine what it shall look like.

First plushie goes to Mekami-samaaa! It's a cute little picture of Kyo and Yuki sitting blushing and holding hands against a heart background. KAWAII! -faints-

MP: Have a paper ball.

hcyuna: Yes. Kyo is GAY. GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY! -hands you a paper ball-

half-demon628: Hanyou is too kind! Have a paper ball!

Awakening, Chapter Six

Tohru's POV

Tohru sat drinking her tea. It helped her wake up and review what had been going on. The past few days at the Sohmas had been very exciting. Kyo was finally beginning to reciprocate to Yuki, even without Yuki having figured it out himself. Yuki's subconscious was beginning to wake up, probably in response to Kyo's odd behavior. Shigure had figured out that Kyo liked Yuki, but not that Yuki liked him first, and was going to try to help Kyo... meaning things were going to get even more exciting _very _quickly.

As you might have gathered, Tohru isn't as dumb as she looks in matters of the heart. Just about her own matters¹. For instance, she was the only one to notice that Yuki's blows to Kyo were getting gentler every time. Even Kyo hadn't noticed, likely because he was so furious.

So Tohru got up to start her day.

Meanwhile, Shigure was getting ready to commence Stage Two...

Shigure's POV

Shigure, knowing that Yuki wasn't likely to be awake for a couple of hours, continued to wallpaper the room. This was _fun_.

Yuki's POV

Yuki woke up. Very slowly. The room felt very friendly. And so waaarm... and... orange...

_Orange?_

"ORANGE?"

Yuki stared at the walls, aghast. They were now wallpapered with pictures of Nekokyo².

Who would do something so incredibly stu-

"SHIIII-GUUUUUU-REEEEEE!"

Shigure's POV

Heeheeheeee...

Tohru's POV

I'm going to have to have to have a talk with Shigure. Right after I finish making breakfast.

Shigure's POV... again

Gure sat at the table, enjoying breakfast. Tohru was such a good cook. It made him feel all warm and fuz-

"THERE YOU ARE! I'm gonna KILL YOU!"

Scratch that.

Kyo turned to Yuki.

"What'd he do to you?"

"He wallpapered my room with pictures of _you_ in cat form!"

Tohru sweatdropped.

"What'd he do to _you?_"

"He hung beside my window and said- said pervy things! And then he left this weird picture!"

Kyo brandished a picture of a dog next to a jellyfish signed...

"Ihcterug?" asked Yuki.

"Yeah. I think it's Guretchi backwards."

They both turned to glare at Shigure.

Who said, "It's amazing how much you two think alike."

Both of them blushed, and said "Huh?"

_Bingo_, thought Shigure, grinning.

Tohru's POV

That talk with Shigure will have to be as soon as possible. I'll drag him away right no-

"Oh, no! The TEAAA!"

Shigure's POV:

Tea already? That means it's time for... PHASE THREE...

-The End are Meep!-

Me: That was pretty long!

MP: Still sucked.

Footnotes:

1: Tohru, for instsance, could not see that Momiji was madly in love with her, which is, of course, obvious to us READERS... right?

2: Neko means cat. Nekonekoneko.

3: Mekami (or megami) means goddess. MEKAMI-SAMAAAA!


	8. Chapter 7

Whee! Me are backish!

Now it is time for reviewah worship!

There's one disadvantage to updating fast: not enough time to collect reviews. BUT IT'S OKAY! I love y'all anyway.

MP: Loser. ¬¬

Me:Anyway...

half-demon628: -hands you another one- You're the third person to ask about phase three. Did you know that the numbers in your username are in the right order for an equation? half-demon6(+)2()8.

MP: ‥

Miko-Catlover: NOT THE YOGUHRT!

Black Water-Fox: And to that I have one thing to say:

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

MP: You're forgetting something.

Me: Oh yeah! -gives a paper ball to MC Daaaaahling and B Dubba Effanzi!-

MP: u¬¬

flyingdaggers:-turns into burned out rocker from the 70's- Totally, man. Tea is like... like... so intense, man.

MP: That's creepy.

Me: Hey, man, creepy like the hordes of crazed fangirls that follow me wherever I go?

MP: WHAT fangirls? You're seeing things!

Crazed Fangirls: -squeals and grabs Mike Pack-

Me: Hey! You! Yah, the crazed fangirl that just grabbed my muse! You're like, totally not real!

Megami-samaaaaa! I hereby grant you the title of MFR, or Most Favored Reviewer! But I thought the Tohru-Momiji pairing was obvious! Y'see, what should happen at the end of t he series- wait, that's gonna be a fanfic. You'll just have to wait to find out about it! MUAHAHAHAHAHAH! Oh, and she reminded me about the G. When there's a prefix to Kami, the 'k' becomes a 'g.' Thankies!

Awakening, Chapter 7

Shigure's POV

"I'LL get the tea, my fair, blushing maiden!" I cried gallantly.

The tactic worked. Yuki and Kyo didn't even consider the possibility of my playing a prank.

It was a good thing they were so preoccupied, too, because Tohru shot me a look I had last seen on Akito, the kind of look that had anger so tangible in it that you could actually hear the thought of the owner. This one said: Hands off, you little sunnuvatable, before I beat you the long way round to California.

Then she smiled and said, "Thank you, Shigure! You're so nice!"

Thoroughly unnerved, I stumbled over to the teapot.

Time to put Phase Three into action.

Kyo's POV

That EVIL little mutt...

Always making moves on Tohru... who's, oh, lessee, TEN YEARS YOUNGER THAN HE IS?

Shigure brought the tea in. I noticed it was a little off-color before I drank it down in one gulp.

It all got kinda fuzzy after that...

Tohru's POV

Now time to figure out what Shigure's next prank would be. I carefully avoided drinking the tea and noted interestedly that Kyo downed it all in one gulp. The whole dose of whatever-it-is all at once?

The tea was visibly off. Yuki had noticed too, and was slowly turning to glare at Shigure, who was staring blissfully at the depths of his own twisted imagination.

In the meantime, Kyo meowed. Or, more accurately,

"MiaOWoraULyaN!"

I snapped to look at Kyo, and he wasn't there. In fact, he was on the wall behind me.

He started to bounce off the walls, "MiaOWoraULyaN!"ing all the way.

Shigure started to laugh evilly, and Yuki sniffed his tea.

The hair on the back of his neck stood up.

"There... is CATNIP... in this TEA.. you poured... SHIGURE...!"

Shigure AND Tohru's POV

Note to self: How does Yuki know what catnip smells like?

Tohru's POV

Shigure sweatdropped. "Eheh... a simple accident?"

While no-one was watching me, I turned to watch Kyo. Yes, perfect. His arc towards the ceiling happened to be on the exact same horizontal as Kyo.

With all attention focused elsewhere, I tripped Kyo up in midair.

Kyo's POV

Blur, Speed. Sudden pain in ankle! Ratboy's face coming closer in the blur...

Wait. I was headed towards Yuki?

That snapped me out of it. My vision cleared just in time to see the widening whites of Yuki's eyes...

Shigure's POV

Kyo plowed into Yuki, and they slammed into the carpet, Kyo on top of Yuki.

They lay there for a second, stunned.

Then, a few seconds more.

Another few.

Several seconds too long for just being stunned...

Score.

Tohru turned to me and smirked. My eyes widened.

"Who are you and what have you done with Tohru?"

Yuki's POV

I plowed into the carpet, and hit my head. The world filled with little grey-brown patterns, and for a moment, all there was was a warm weight on my stomach. So comfortable...

My vision began to clear, and I saw that the weight was Kyo. Warm Kyo, nice Kyo...

I began to smile gently. He smelled good. And he was blushing.

Blushing...

I sat straight up. "What just happened?"

I pretended to have a headache. "owww... ow ow ow!"

Kyo started. "You okay?"

Irritated, and wanting to shake off those... stunned, crazed thoughts, obviously the impact had messed with my head, I replied, "Why do you care?"

There was a single moment of hurt in his eyes, replaced by the comfortable, familiar anger...

Whoa. Someone evidently had taken a hit of "shaken, not stirred" to his head.

Kyo's POV

"Why do you care?"

That hurt. I hid that away quickly, and shouted, "Because if you're NOT, I won!"\

Yuki snarled, and punched me right where my eyebrow met my nose.

_Mister eyebrow, meet Mister Nose. Hi! Say, here comes Mister Fist! Hello, Mister Fist!_ I thought woozily as I flew at the wall.

"You will never win, you stupid CAT!" he screamed, absolutely furious.

Somewhat ticked myself, I couldn't help snapping, "Win in what?"

Shigure's POV

That certainly raises an eyebrow.

"Now now, boys, please stop flirting!"

Tohru shot me a dirty look. She was scaaaaary nowadays. But Yuki and Kyo didn't notice.

"We-WE ARE **_NOT_** FLIRTING!"

Group stutter. And they're both blushing.

Heheh. After Stage Four, they would be like putty in his hands with Tohur on his side.

She was on his side..

...right?

-Hur hur hur... me hit you on head wif end-

MP: -runs out of the bushes missing half his fur- Your imaginery fangirls are EVIL! -starts shaking-

Me: And crazed. Don't forget crazed.

Evil Crazed Fangirls: WE'VE GOT YOU SURROUNDED!

Me: Muahahahahahahahahah! -teleports away-

Dirtector: CUT!


	9. Chapter 8

I WROTE MY VERSION OF THE END OF THE SERIES!

I had a lot of fun writing it, too.

MP: Note to readers: 'I had a lot of fun writing it" is code for "IT'S MASSIVELY DISTURBING!"

Me: It's not disturbing! Unless you think Ayame DJ-ing a party is disturbing.

The Mob Of Rabid Fangirls That Used To Be Creeping Up Behind Me: DISTURBING IMAGES DISTURBING IMAGES DISTURBING IMAGES!

Me: u¬.¬ It's not THAT bad...

I DON'T OWN FURUBA! I DON'T OWN FURUBA! I DON'T OWN FURUBA!

MP:... Care to explain why you said it three times?

Me: -looks sheepish- to make up for the two chapters I didn't say it...

MP: BAD DOG.

Me: Yes sir...

SHRINE TO REVIEWAHS!

Black Water-Fox: Dude. Jellybeans. For BREAKFAST. It's time to admit you have a problem. -sends in a seeker paper ball that destroys all the jellybeans in yo9ur house- MUAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!

Half-demon628: Tohru is on the side that makes Kyo and Yuki fall madly in love, and so is Shigure. They have the same secret headquarters, but they're in opposite corners on the treehouse. And they're shooting at each other. HAve a paper ball... AGAIN! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAAHAHAH!

Miko-Catlover: MC DAHLING! You are far too kind, too kind! Seriously. There are funnier things. I've read them. But, if you want something I think is absolutely hilarious, READ THE FIRST SENTENCE! -pokes up- -throws a paper ball at you while you're looking up-

)Megami-samaaa!(: I like Tohru better as a scheming mastermind as well! lol. But Yuki does not think clearly when he's sleepy or stunned. He can't hide like that. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Awakening, Chapter 8

Yuki's POV

Uhhgh... Shigure was a JERK! Between the wallpaper when he woke up and the... he shuddered at the memory of the smell... the CATNIP in the tea...

These last few days had been like bathing in lava. He had a feeling that every single one of them was trying to torture his mind.

Torture... Nuh-uh. Don't think about that. Definitely don't. Don't think of Akito either.

A dark memory unfolded from the depths of his soul...

"YUKI-KUUUUUUN!"

His fangirls appeared out of nowhere all around him and began...

to GIGGLE.

_I'd rather get all depressed about dark memories if it's all the same to you_, thought Yuki without a trace of humor.

The head one opened her mouth...

Kyo's POV

And a paper ball zoomed over Yuki's head, making his hair all messy, bounced off the head's head, ricocheted around the group, knocking out all of them, and landed gently on the Prince's head!

At least, that was what it was supposed to do. In reality, it bounced off the Princes head and landed in the head girl's mouth. As she fell over screaming, she spat out the paper ball, and it landed on Yuki's face.

There was a group gasp.

Time to run!

Yuki's POV

THWAT.

All of the fangirls gasped in horror as the paper ball slid down my face.

I whipped around to see an orange head hurriedly turning a corner. Grabbing the paper ball, I ran after it. That _stupid _CAT!

"GET BACK HERE YOU RETARD!" I screamed.

He kept running, apparently terrified.

He looked over his shoulder. And I saw an opportunity...

Kyo's POV

I looked over my shoulder. He was still chasing me! Ohmigod omiGAWD...

And I got hit between the eyes by the paper ball.

Carried by momentum, I stubled forward and...

crashed into Mayu-sensei.

Oh

My

G

O

D

I fell to the ground on top of her.

Boy, was I going to get it.

Shigure's POV

That day, Kyo came home with a bandage on his head and between his eyes.

"What happened?"

Tohru looked worried. "He crashed into Mayu-sensei!"

Shigure smirked. "Good work, Kyo m'boy."

"Oh, shut UP!"

Then Yuki came in, looking smug. "That's what you get for running through the halls like a madman."

"I think you mean, for having bad aim."

Yuki stood stock still for a moent, with a startled look one his face.

_Interesting..._

Yuki's POV

Kyo was supposed to _yell_ at me. Not... not banter _back_. He was really acting oddly lately.

Then again, so had I...

-e-f-g-h-

I came back downstairs for supper. Tohru smiled at me.

"Hello, Yuki! Do you have a lot of homework?"

I nodded. "AP Literature is torture..."

"What are you reading?"

That was _KYO_...

"Why do you care?" I snapped, a tad less certainly than usual.

Kyo said, a little uncertainly, "No... reason..."

Tohru and Shigure's POV

_Well, _that _was interesting..._

Kyo's POV

I wandered over next to the table, next to Tohru, who was next to Yuki, which was the closest thing I could get to him without a wall between us.

And somewhere on the edge of my conciousness, I noticed a.. clicking sound...

Shigure's POV

Kyo wandered over next to Tohru. Good. Kyo and Yuki were in approximately the right spot. Time for Stage Four...

Tohru's POV

Shigure pulled a remote control out of his pocket as Kyo moved next to me. Not good.

I said, "I should get some more tea," and moved between Kyo and the wall out of instinct...

What the pie saw

It was comfortable here behind the wall, being held by some sort of hand on a robot arm. Nice and quiet. But then there was that... clicking sound, and the wall opened up, and there was light...

Shigure's POV

I saw Tohru move between the wall and Kyo, and gasped.

But it had started. The wall opened up, and out came the pies...

S

-P-

L

-A

T

-!

I screamed, "TOHRU!"

as Kyo screamed, "YUKI!"

There was a silence, as Yuki picked himself up and stared at Kyo.

There was more silence, as Kyo blushed madly...

I cleared my throat.

"Well! That was awkward. Oh well, que sera sera..."

"SHUT UP."

-dnE ehT-

Me: That was mediocre.

MP: It did have its funny bits.

Me: Thank you!

MP: The paper ball thing isn't really advancing the plot well, though...

Me: You're right, I gue- Did you just give me some _constructive _criticism?  
MP: -blushes- Well, I decided I wasn't really doing my job as a muse...

Me: -huggles him- You're a cute little koala!

MP: )erk( -voodoo lightning begins to form-

Me: EEP! -lets go-


End file.
